Pulling Your Strings
by Amaya'chika'chan
Summary: Sasori finds out what Deidara has been doing with Itachi. Yaoi, OOC.


Song ~ Master of Puppets ~ Metallica

Over used I know but I really like this song and when I was listening to it yesterday I thought up the perfect fanfic for it.

~chika~chika~chika~

_End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear, sucking dark is clear  
Leading on your deaths construction  
_

"Deidara…" The anger laden voice pierced Deidara's ears as he turned from his clay to his Danna. Sasori stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a frightening look of complete and utter fury painted on his fine features. Deidara was immediately worried.

"H-hai Danna un…" Sasori's jaw clenched and his arms fell to his sides.

"Stand up." The blonde was momentarily confused but obeyed anyways. He hadn't done anything recently to bring up his Master's anger; in fact he'd hardly left the room since the last time Sasori had gotten mad.

"Deidara, where'd you go last night?" With his head downcast, blue eyes widened as he remembered.

_"I-Itachi we can't do this now un!"_

_"Why not?!" _

_"….Sasori un…" Deidara had left the room without permission; and he was going to be in some serious shit if he didn't get back before the puppet woke up. But Itachi was furious, grinding into Deidara as the blonde panted._

_"All you ever talk about is Sasori, why can't you just leave him already. Switch partners, I'm sure Kisame would be ecstatic to leave me." It was really hard for Deidara to concentrate on what was going on between them and the conversation. So instead of replying immediately, he crashed their lips together and moved his hips against Itachi's, tightening the hold he had around the other's waist. The raven growled at being ignored but thrust harder into Deidara anyways. Moaning was all the blonde could do as Itachi grabbed Deidara's cock and stroked along with his thrusts. Forcing Deidara's head up he bit harshly into the soft skin of his neck and pushed harder into the younger man. _

_"I-Itachi-ii!" Deidara moaned as they both came at the same time. The feeling of being filled had sent Deidara over the edge. As he collapsed against Itachi, the blonde hoped that the previous topic had been forgotten. He made a move to leave but Itachi didn't release him, and didn't pull out. The blonde looked up and was met with the saddest look Itachi had ever been able to pull off._

_"I'm serious Deidara, I'm sick of seeing you hurt by him. He's nothing but an ass." Deidara looked away from his face, tears stinging his eyes. _

_"Yeah, an immortal ass with an entire puppet army willing to tear me apart if I ever tried to get away from him un." Itachi grimaced as he imagined fighting Sasori, in all honesty, he didn't stand a chance in hell. Deidara moved against Itachi, trying to get him to let go. But this only succeeded in making Itachi grow hard again. _

_"Deidara…" The raven growled and pushed the blonde hard against the wall. If Deidara wanted to leave so bad, then he should stop turning Itachi on every five seconds. But Deidara's azure eyes widened as he realized what he'd done. Itachi smiled again and moved against his blonde, making Deidara moan in protest._

_"Itachi I really have to go un." Deidara attempted to lift himself off of the intruding organ but Itachi placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders and pushed him back down. _

_"Not until this is taken care of Dei, I refuse to sleep in the same room as Kisame with a hard-on." Deidara chuckled and momentarily forgot about Sasori….._

"Well?" Tapping his foot impatiently Sasori glared down at the blonde with so much fury it was like his mahogany eyes were aflame. Deidara shuffled from one foot to the other and thought up any plausible excuse he could.

"I-I went out un." He replied quietly.

_Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
Dedicated to  
How I'm killing you_

"Went out where?" Now that anger had made its way in, patience was quickly leaving him and he walked closer to _his _blonde. Deidara flinched as the movement but kept his head down.

"Just for a walk un."

"Nothing compelled you to do this? Or tell me that you were leaving? You just up and decided you needed a walk?" Deidara knew he wouldn't believe him, but then again, Sasori wouldn't believe anything he said. But he shook his head and made the mistake of looking up. In one quick moment he was sent flying to the side by the blow from Sasori. The red-head strode over to where he'd landed and pulled him up by his hair.

"That's very interesting, because I was having a conversation with Kisame this morning. And he told me Itachi left last night as well, about the same time I felt you get up and leave. Eleven." Deidara whimpered and looked away from his Danna with tears in his eyes. Sasori narrowed his eyes and released Deidara's hair.

"You're not even going to deny it. Good, I think I hate liars more than I hate weakness." Deidara got to his hands and knees and tried to ignore the stinging pain manifesting itself in his cheek. Sasori turned away from him with a disgusted snort.

"Than again, I should truly hate you than shouldn't I? Because you're the very picture of both." Deidara let the tears slide down his face as he got up and slowly walked up behind Sasori. He stopped short and, with downcast eyes, began begging.

"Please D-Danna, don't hate me un. I-I'm sorry I left un."

_Come crawling faster_

_Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master_

Sasori grinned and turned to face the younger man. The sight was pathetic, his head bowed and shoulders slumped. The cheek where he'd struck him was turning a very angry red colour, making the puppet smile widely.

"Why shouldn't I hate you? You left without permission to go fuck Itachi." Deidara flinched at the word 'fuck' because that's not how he saw it. What he and Itachi did was art to him, not what Sasori made him do. But of course, he'd never let Sasori know that, he wanted to die as art, not be made into one of the puppets.

"If your sorry, than tell me why you left."

"To go sleep with Itachi un…" Sasori moved forwards and grabbed the blonde's wrist.

"Am I not good enough Deidara?"

"Danna no one's better than you un."

"Then why did you fuck Itachi?" Deidara's face was completely wet with tears, and he longed for Itachi to be there with him, but he had to put up a façade if he didn't want Sasori to hurt him anymore.

"Because I'm weak un…" That's what he wanted to hear, his Danna would be happy with that answer. And he was, Sasori pulled Deidara to him and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"That's correct Deidara. But see, you're lucky." Sasori ran his hands through the soft blonde hair and pulled Deidara's face up to meet his, their lips barely touching.

"You have me to be strong for you Deidara. But if you leave again…" Sasori's face turned deadly and the grip on Deidara's hair became painful, making him yelp.

"I swear Itachi will wish he'd never seen you before. He'll be in so much pain it'll make his pathetic Sharingan seem a reasonable death compared to what I'll do to him. Understood?"

_Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
_

"Danna!" Deidara whined as Sasori twisted his hair in his grip and pulled his face up to his. Crashing their lips together, Sasori didn't even give Deidara a chance to breath before filling the other's mouth with his tongue. Sasori never left room for the dominance game, because he was always dominant over Deidara, over everything the blonde did. As he tasted the familiar territory he couldn't help but think about what him and the Uchiha had done together. This made him disgusted. Pulling back from Deidara, he wrapped one arm around the other's waist, while the other retrieved a kunai from his back pocket. Deidara whimpered but didn't move, locking his eyes on the glinting object.

"I can still smell him on you Deidara. I think its better we take care of that." Sasori pushed Deidara back until he was against the wall, a similar position to last night. Deidara tried not thinking of Itachi as Sasori cut away his shirt with the kunai. Deidara looked away from the red-head and stared at the bed. Hoping Sasori would take the hint, because he really didn't want Sasori to do this in a way that would remind him of Itachi. Thankfully, his Danna saw where his glance had been stolen to and stared at the piece of furniture.

"That's my Dei, always thinking dirty thoughts, but what made you think I was going to make love to you Deidara?" The blonde flinched as Sasori pushed him towards the high leveled bed. Grabbing a hold of his hair once more, Sasori forced Deidara to lean over the edge of the bed. This position did nothing but embarrass Deidara, it left him so open for anything. His Danna grabbed both his wrists and pulled them up over his head so he couldn't push himself up. Using charka strings, he held the limbs there and ran the cool blade down the length of Deidara's back. This made the blonde hiss and arch his back away from the feeling. Sasori pushed his hand between the bed and Deidara's stomach to keep him from moving away. He wanted Deidara to feel everything the way Sasori wanted him to feel it.

_Needlework the way, never you betray  
Life of death becoming clearer  
Pain monopoly, ritual misery  
Chop your breakfast on a mirror_

"DANNA!!" Sasori sliced a long line down the blonde's back and laughed when Deidara screamed.

"That's right Deidara, I'm your Master. Itachi can't even compare to the way I make you feel." Sasori traced another cut across the one he'd already made. This time Deidara could only sob.

"Danna please stop un!" Sasori put the kunai aside and leaned over the blonde, kissing the back of his neck. He smiled against the skin and moved down, pushing his tongue into the cuts and tasting Deidara's sweet blood. The stinging sensations made Deidara tense and grip the sheets in his trapped hands. With his shirt already off, Sasori had no other obstacle but the blonde's pants blocking him from his ultimate punishment. Deidara knew what was going to happen, and had been mentally preparing himself like he always did. It would still hurt, and he would still want Itachi more than ever.

"This is your punishment; suck it up like a good brat. Speaking of which…" Deidara sat still as a statue as he heard the sound of rustling clothes. 'I don't wanna do this un…' He felt Sasori's hands on his hips, telling him to turn around. Deidara struggled to turn around and sit up to face his Danna. The expectant look on his face confirmed his fears as he looked away and waited for his command.

"Down Deidara." The blonde clenched his teeth as he slid to his knees and stared Sasori's erection in the face. Flexing his jaw he thought about how he would one day end Sasori for doing this to him. Taking the organ into his mouth he sucked slowly at first, trying to test his boundaries. When Sasori didn't kill him he used his tongue and pushed it into the slit while running his teeth along the underside. Sasori moaned and fisted his hair again.

"Kami Deidara, Itachi makes you practice." Deidara fought the urge to bit down as hard as he could. Sasori would just kill him then. Working the dick in his mouth was his best chance of getting out of there alive. He pushed more of it into his mouth and began deep throating it, swallowing continuously around it to make him come faster.

_Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
Dedicated to  
How I'm killing you  
_

"Enough Deidara!" He was pulled away harshly and forced to stare up. Sasori stroked the soft blonde hair and seemed to be attempting a look of sympathy. But Deidara knew that was just a ploy, so he would feel guilty for what him and Itachi did. Deidara just smiled inwardly, he wasn't afraid of the art that they created. He was however afraid of the pain Sasori could inflict on him. With a rough pull Sasori had him back on the bed on his hands and knees. Deidara could feel the kunai once more, being run over his stomach as Sasori dropped his pants completely and fussed with the drawstring on Deidara's. With his hand on his stomach Sasori positioned himself and grinned before pushing himself in. Deidara unclenched his teeth long enough to scream and grip the sheets in pain. Sasori rose the kunai to Deidara's neck and moved his mouth to his ear.

"No screaming Dei-chan, if anyone hears you you'll get it worse next time." Biting his lip, the blonde braced himself for when Sasori would start thrusting. Even when he was being 'nice' Sasori never took the time to prepare him, or consider his pain.

Itachi did though…

"Haaaah!" Deidara's eyes watered as Sasori pulled out and thrust back in, beginning a fast pace. With the kunai Sasori lightly trailed it over his shoulders and back down to his shoulder blades. Deidara was occupied with one pain, when Sasori began slicing his back again he couldn't do anything but moan in pain. The red head above him loved the sound and did it again and again, all the while thrusting as hard as he could into the blonde's tight heat.

_Come crawling faster  
Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master_

"Itachi doesn't do this for you. He can't get you off like I can Deidara." The blonde just nodded and tried to bear through it. Sasori wasn't as angry as could be; he was being his version of 'nice'. 'Itachi….' Thinking of the raven was good, it kept his mind off of Sasori continuously ramming into him without thought. He was sure he had torn long ago and thinking of Itachi was getting him hard.

"Nnnn, harder Danna." Sasori was surprised for a second; he hadn't expected this from the blonde he was supposed to be punishing. But he complied; loving how only he could do this to him.

Deidara continued thinking what it would be like if Itachi was doing this to him. He imagined the soft hands running up his back and moving down to tweak his nipples, one hand moving downwards to take care of him. Deidara moaned loudly and started to thrust back against Sasori. The puppet master's eyes widened and he started pumping the blonde faster. The slick sound of skin hitting skin filled the room as Deidara felt himself get closer to finishing. He was glad, because even through his fantasy he knew it was Sasori behind him. But the blonde grinned, he would get to Itachi later. The puppet stopped getting Deidara off, taking his hand away and pulling his head back again.

"You aren't coming before I do Deidara." With a few final rough thrusts Sasori came and took a hold of the smaller man's member once more. It didn't take long before he had Deidara spurting his fluid all over the sheets. Sasori smiled and flopped down to the bed, licking his own hand clean.

_Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master_

"…Danna…" Deidara crawled over to him from where he'd nearly passed out. Sasori stopped sucking his fingers long enough to take Deidara under his other arm. The blonde was glad he didn't seem angry anymore, but he hated having to pretend he loved him. Deidara hated the fact that Sasori pretended he did as well. He was just a toy, a living puppet that Sasori could do whatever he wanted to.

"You learned your lesson I'm hoping Dei, but remember what I said." With a final tug on his hair he looked up into fiery red eyes.

"I catch with the Uchiha again; you'll both wish you'd never left your villages." Deidara nodded vigorously and snuggled closer to Sasori's side. With a grin the puppet master put both his arms around the blonde and whispered,

"Go to Kakuzu in the morning and get your back fixed up, I don't like broken toys." Deidara nodded and put his head under Sasori's chin, slowly falling asleep.

_Master, Master, where's the dreams that I've been after?  
Master, Master, you promised only lies  
Laughter, Laughter, all I hear or see is laughter  
Laughter, Laughter, laughing at my cries  
Hell is worth all that, natural habitat  
Just a rhyme without a reason  
Never-ending maze, drift on numbered days  
now your life is out of season  
I will occupy  
I will help you die  
I will run through you  
Now I rule you too_

The next morning Sasori had already left by the time Deidara had gotten up. The cuts on his back had tried to heal overnight and made getting up difficult and painful. But he tried to ignore it and pulled his shirt back over his head before grabbing a new pair of jeans. He had to go to Kakuzu immediately before his Danna got angry again.

~chika~chika~chika~

"What the hell did you do Deidara?" Kakuzu stood with his arms crossed behind Deidara, looking at the deep gnashes that littered his pale back. The blonde just shrugged and looked off to the side. With a sigh the stitched man began pulling the skin back together and running the thread through it. Deidara winced and bit his lip again; it was almost bloody raw from the night before. Within ten minutes all of the cuts had been fixed and Kakuzu was giving him a look which told him to get up and get out. Deidara grabbed his shirt and headed for the door, pulling it over his head as he passed into the hall. As the door shut behind him he looked up and down the hallway. Itachi's room with Kisame was at the end of the hall. Deidara held his breath and moved towards the slightly ajar door. The Uchiha he was seeking was seated on his bed reading one of his many books.

"Itachi-sama un…" The raven looked up and his eyes went wide when he saw the blonde.

"Dei, what happened?" Deidara smiled and closed his eyes.

"Exactly what I thought would happen if I stayed out too late un. Your partner told Sasori about you leaving at the same time as me and Sasori got pissed un." Itachi tensed and looked off to the side.

"I'm going to fucking kill that man." Deidara strode up to his Itachi and put his hand on his face. Itachi's face softened and he put his own hand over Deidara's.

"What do you want to do Dei, this can't go on…" Deidara chewed his bottom lip and looked at the floor. He didn't want to think about what life would be like without Itachi, he was his escape and without him, Deidara would probably kill himself. Itachi saw the look and lifted the blonde's chin up to face him. The beginnings of tears were present and he wanted nothing more than to take his pain away.

"Deidara this is the most I've felt for another human being in a very long time, there's no way I'm going to give that up just because Sasori can't take a hint."

"I believe it would be Deidara that can't take a hint…" Deidara froze, he couldn't believe that one day after he'd been caught, he was caught again. Itachi glared at the puppet master in the doorway and wrapped his arms around Deidara. The bomber just rested his head on Itachi's chest; he didn't want to look at his Danna.

"I thought I made it clear what would happen if you saw Itachi again? Are you fucking deaf?" Deidara flinched and fisted Itachi's shirt. He heard footsteps and clenched his eyes shut, waiting for something bad to happen. Itachi narrowed his eyes and started his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Your not hurting Deidara anymore Sasori." The red head flipped his hair out of his eyes and raised his hands.

"Deidara deserves what he gets now. Just let him go now. You can't do anything to me kid I've got years on you." Deidara looked up at the raven,

"Itachi he's going to kill you un!" Itachi grinned and activated the Sharingan. Sasori froze and Deidara looked back once to see what had happened. He wasn't in the Sharingan but the look on Sasori's face was, beautiful for once.

_Come crawling faster  
Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master_

"Get out of here, now Sasori." The red head snapped to and fell to the ground panting heavily. With wide eyes he got up and stared at Itachi.

"Sasori you may be older than me but you possess no bloodline limit that gives you strength. Now kindly fuck off and never touch Deidara again!" Sasori growled and gave the blonde a final glare before leaving the room. To Deidara that seemed all too easy.

"There's no way that you just scared him off Itachi un…" Itachi looked down at _his_ blonde and grinned.

"Oh yes there is Dei, it didn't look like much from out here did it?" Deidara shook his head and gave the Uchiha a disbelieving look.

"I just tortured him for seventy two hours Dei, I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to fuck with me right now, not where you're involved at least." Deidara smiled and buried his face into Itachi's chest.

"Thank you Itachi un." Itachi rubbed up and down the blonde's back, making the blonde whine and twitch. The raven looked confused but lifted up his shirt and felt around the stitches.

"Holy Kami Dei...this…" Deidara moved back captured Itachi's wrists in his hands.

"It's okay un." Deidara blushed, "I don't mind getting cut up, it takes my mind off of other things un." Itachi gave him a weird look.

"Deidara, you realize that isn't normal right?" With a grin Deidara pushed Itachi back onto his bed and sat atop his knees.

"Who in this damned organization is normal un?" Itachi smiled and pulled Deidara farther up onto his lap.

"I love you Deidara." The blonde looked taken aback, but wriggled his hips suggestively and nibbled Itachi's ear.

"I love you more un."

_Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master_

~chika~chika~chika~

Well there you have it, I wrote half of this at one time and then a couple months later I finished it, so if it seems to go in a different direction or has a different mood that would be why lol. Review!


End file.
